


Bright as the Sun

by teal_bandit



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_bandit/pseuds/teal_bandit
Summary: 'An angel. He looks like a freaking angel...'Or, Bobby sees Daken smile for the first time.
Relationships: Daken Akihiro/Bobby Drake
Kudos: 19





	Bright as the Sun

_ An angel. He looks like a freaking angel… _

Bobby sighs, trying not to let his mouth hang open. He isn't even sure now what happened. Has he said something funny? Did the man across from him see something that struck him humorous? Regardless, Bobby is sure there have only been a handful of times he's seen something that stopped his mind dead in its tracks with beauty before, although now he's struggling to remember them.

Daken sits across from him in the little cafe they're getting coffee at, the books on the shelf behind him seeming to fit right in with the sight of him, a purple button-up shirt and grey sweater, grey slacks. Bobby had joked that he looked like a librarian. Daken had pouted until Bobby kissed his cheek. He's a cute librarian, then. 

The sight that had caught Bobby so off-guard was the smile. He doesn't think he's ever seen Daken smile. Smirk, sure, but never a smile. And this one seems so genuine, like he's actually enjoying himself--enjoying Bobby's company. His lips are full and dark, thinned by the pull of muscle, and just a little teeth showing. His cheeks reach the bottom of his eyes, creasing the corners. Bobby swears his eyes have gotten brighter, the ashy brown sparkling, even in the low natural light of the cafe. Daken definitely has his mother's almond shaped eyes, but with longer eyelashes that darken the lid, making his eyes look lighter than they are. Bobby feels like his heart is skipping. He could probably swear he's never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. He finds himself wanting to see more of it. Every day.

"Earth to Bobby," Daken chuckles, tapping a finger on the younger mutant's knuckles. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm… yeah,"  _ I love you _ , "I'm fine,"  _ let me see you smile again _ , "you're just uh,"  _ the most gorgeous man I've ever seen _ , "I like this… being out like this. Together, you know?"

Daken can smell something on him--something invading the smell of ice and sandalwood and paper that constantly clings to Bobby--but he can't place it. He's not being dishonest, though, so that eases his mind a little. He feels Bobby's hand work its way into his, holding it while Daken looks at it, enjoying the sensation.

"I like it, too."


End file.
